Heaven
by Alexandrina Romanov
Summary: Una nueva estudiante llega a la mansión a volver de cabeza lo que queda de Logan luego de perder a Jean (X-3). El es un animal sin humanidad y Ella una humana sin salvajismo, aunque ambos tienen algo en común, ellos perdieron a quienes mas amaban al estar entre la espada y la pared. Que puede pasar para que dos infiernos de culpa, dolor y remordimiento se conviertan en un paraíso.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Soy Rina , este es mi primer fanfic, por lo que les pido tengan un poco de paciencia conmigo, y cualquier duda, queja o sugerencia sera bien recibida, espero que lo disfruten y sin mas preambulo , a leer.

Otro día mas de mi aburrida y patética vida, simplemente genial, aunque tal vez, con algo (o demasiadamente mucha, en mi caso) suerte puede que reciba respuesta de mi solicitud de ingreso al Instituto Xavier, aunque claro no se debe pedir milagros, a que si ¿ no?, pero bueno que se le puede hacer, aquí estoy en esta aburrida escuela llena de chicos esnob para los que no existo y para agregarle mas fatalismo al asunto no tengo ni un solo amigo y mis padres ni se acuerdan que existo, y al parecer le doy un nuevo significado a la palabra PATÉTICA, lo apostaria, cualquiera con un diccionario ilustrado puede buscar el significado de esa palabra y mi imagen aparecería allí, la crema y nata de ello.

Seguiría con mis cavilaciones si nuestra coordinadora no hubiera llegado y preguntado por mi. Y yo que pensaba que no podía irme peor, pero en fin aquí estoy, y en vez de regañarme me da una carta ( lo que es una lastima, porque llevaba todo el camino hasta su oficina preguntándome que hice mal y preparandome psicológicamente para el regaño) así que abrí la carta que decía:

"Señorita LaSalle:

permitame darle un muy afectuoso saludo y agradecerle sus buenos deseos, la presente carta ha llegado a sus manos en respuesta al envió de su solicitud de ingreso a nuestro instituto, y me encantaría recibirla como una de nuestras estudiantes pero antes de ingresar como parte del alumnado, uno de los requisitos de ingreso es un examen de sangre el cual espero no sea para usted una molestia realizarlo, y si gusta usted a la par con esta carta ha llegado un emisario del instituto que esta capacitado para ello.

Le doy mis mejores y mas sinceros buenos deseos,

Afectuosamente:

Ororo Munroe

Directora del Instituto Xavier para Jóvenes con Talentos Especiales"

Oficialmente ya no quiero entrar a este instituto, como dicen ten cuidado con lo que deseas, y en esas llamaron a la puerta y la coordinadora llego con un señor bastante alto -señorita LaSalle- me llama - aquí estoy- le contesto -es un placer conocerla, soy el doctor Henry McCoy - se presentó - también es para mi un placer conocerle doctor, y si me permite ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta sobre el examen? -le respondí -no la esta haciendo ya señorita- contestó divertido, con su contestación no pude evitar sonreír - puede llamarme Mia , si gusta, pero me refería a otra pregunta aparte de esa- respondí - adelante- -pues, como le puedo decir, ¿ustedes discriminan a los mutantes?- le pregunte roja de la vergüenza, después de todo en muchos casos se hacen este tipo de exámenes para identificar la presencia del gen-X y en forma personal eso lo considero discriminante - en lo mas mínimo Mia, en el instituto se realizan pruebas para identificar las posibles "necesidades especiales" que el estudiante pueda tener y nuestra posibilidad de satisfacerlas, como dicen mas vale prevenir que curar y de hecho si usted pregunta en nuestro instituto gran parte de los integrantes cuerpo estudiantil son mutantes, por lo que puedo ver usted esta a favor de la convivencia entre humanos y mutantes - contesto calmandome, oficialmente quería entrar al instituto - quisiera pedirle que de ser posible se abstenga de utilizar el término 'mutante' en mi presencia ya que suena bastante discriminatorio, después de todo no son monstruos, solo son humanos diferentes, acaso todos los humanos lo somos ¿no?, y que hay de malo en dejarlos ser en vez de tenerlos bajo vigilancia y cuarentena como si tuvieran la peste además de buscar una forma de erradicarlos como un virus, personalmente no he visto que una rubia mate a una morena solo por ser diferentes, que han habido casos, si, pero no creo que cada rubia y cada morena se maten solo por eso -termine mi discurso orgullosa de mi misma por defender lo que creo , y si no me dejan entrar al instituto solo por eso, pues que los aspen - estoy de acuerdo con su forma de ver las cosas, y ¿me permite realizarle el examen?- contesto, y le deje hacerme el examen para acabar con ello, ahora estaba ansiosa por que me diera los resultados - señorita Mia LaSalle permitame darle la bienvenida al Instituto Xavier para Jóvenes con Talentos Especiales- me felicitó, en ese momento no podía estar mas feliz podría iniciar de nuevo, conocer mas gente y hacer nuevos amigos, en fin, nos despedimos y cuando les conté a mis padres simplemente me dieron un par de maletas para empacar mis cosas y una tarjeta en caso de necesitar dinero, al día siguiente recibí un sobre con el tiquete de avión y me puse a empacar mis cosas, empaque mis dibujos, algunos libros, mi laptop, algo de ropa ya que pensaba comprar mas allí y luego de ello me acosté a dormir ya que estaba muy cansada, y de todo corazón esperaba ser aceptada alli


	2. Fantasmas

Holis, ¿como les va?. En este fanfic, tratare de publicar cada tercer día, y a partir del 3 de febrero actualizare una vez por semana o máximo dos ya que entro al colegio, para aclarar este cap es Logan POV. Sin mas que decir, a leer.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, como tampoco me pertenecen las películas en las que me base. Todo esto pertenece a MARVEL, a mi solo me pertenece mis OC y la historia aquí publicada.

Capítulo 2: Fantasmas

2 años antes

Si alguien lo bastante idiota me preguntara como me sentía, solo hay una palabra que lo traduce M-I-E-R-D-A, luego de su muerte, sin Chuck ni mono-ojo (N/a: se refiere a Scott) me sentía como un maldito lobo enjaulado, ya no tenia razón para permanecer aquí pero lo hacia por 'Ro y Marie, ya que una fue mi gran amiga y otra mi hija o hermana, y seria muy cruel dejarlas, después de todo ellas también perdieron a gente que querian a causa de Phoenix .

Pero en fin ya no hay nada que hacerle, no puedo mas, no sin lastimar a alguien y ellas ya han pasado por mucho, el animal en mi quiere acabar con esto de una vez por todas y comienzo a perder el control sobre el, cuando me doy cuenta 'el' comienza a destrozar todo en la habitación, y cuando vuelvo en mi, no queda mucho para salvar, todo es un caos como mi existencia, mientras el destruía yo llegue a la conclusión de que seria mejor marcharme ya sea para escapar de mi mismo y del fantasma de Jean como escapar de todos estos malditos recuerdos que solo me atan y tienen al animal dentro de mi al borde,maldita sea esas puñeteras pesadillas que me tienen medio loco y desquiciado, acaso no fue lo bastante malo el hecho de matar a Jean y el remordimiento que eso me causa, sino que además tengo que revivirlo cada

noche, como dicen, el karma es una perra, lo único que quiero es una oportunidad para iniciar todo de nuevo, sin recuerdos de nada y sin remordimientos, pero tanto dudo que eso pase así que simplemente me iré y tratare de fingirlo, por lo que tomo una maleta, algo de ropa, dinero y mis puros, cuando estaba por salir

- te vas, ¿no es así, Logan?- interrumpió Marie -si -conteste honestamente aunque esto es lo que quería evitar: las despedidas -si regresas, ¿me ayudarás a buscarla?- me preguntó, ella no era tonta ya que me iba significaba que no iba a regresar y por eso no le daba mis placas - lo prometo- después de todo no perdía nada con prometerle ya que no pensaba a regresar - adiós Logan- se despidió -adios niña- concluí, cuando llegaba a la puerta -si quieres una razón para irte, puedes decir que quieres buscar quien eras antes de todo este enredo- me aconsejo - buen consejo niña, lo tendré en cuenta- conclui y me fui, subí a la moto.

Buscando quien fui y un nuevo inicio.


	3. Un nuevo inicio

holis a todos, ¿cómo les va?, espero que esten disfrutando de esta historia, si les gusta o si no, quisiera saberlo mediante un mp o un review.

Además quisiera agradecer a ANA hinamori, me alegra que te guste mi fic, además de ser la primera en publicar un review, muchiisimaas gracias, besos y abrazos.

Sin mas que decir, a leer.

Disclaimer: ni X-men ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a MARVEL, solo me pertenecen mis OC y la historia aquí publicada.

capítulo 3: Un nuevo inicio (POV Mia).

Al día siguiente, me levante temprano, me duche, me cambie, desayune, me cepille los dientes y me peine, tome mis maletas y cuando estaba por irme también cogí mi tablet y con ella tome fotos de mi cuarto y casa, ya que estaba segura que mis padres venderían la casa en mi ausencia porque ellos nunca estaban alli.

Cuando revise la hora me había dado cuenta que se me había hecho tardisimo, por lo que salí corriendo a tomar un taxi. Con suerte (como de milagro) una vecina se estaba bajando de uno, por lo que la salude y tome el taxi, le pedí que me llevara al aeropuerto y en cuanto llegamos le pague por la carrera, gracias al cielo había llegado apenas. Fui a hacer check-in, pasar por aduanas y pasar por examen de cavidades (seleccionada al 'azar').

Cuando termine con todo eso, fui a sentarme en la sala de espera, estaba agotada, desde que llegue al aeropuerto me han tenido corriendo con mis maletas que para mi mala fortuna estaban pesadisimas, luego de mas de una hora de espera al fin era mi turno de abordar, entregue mi pasaporte y documentos, recogieron y registraron mi equipaje, le pregunté a la azafata por mi lugar y ella me asigno un asiento en primera clase, lo cual era genial.

Luego de cinco horas y media de un relajante vuelo, Dios como amaba volar, salí del avión y recibí mi equipaje, una de las chicas de información me dijo que había un auto esperando por mi, le agradecí y salí en dirección al auto, me subí y salude, el chofer me devolvió el saludo y emprendimos la marcha, atravesamos Nueva York, según los avisos de indicacion , íbamos en dirección a un lago, luego de como media hora, llegamos a una mansión ( que la palabra mansión se le quedaba corta) de estilo clásico y de piedra.

El conductor me dijo que este era el instituto, ¡súper!, me baje y tome mis maletas pese a la resistencia del conductor que insistía en llevarlas. En la entrada de la mansión se encontraba una mujer muy guapa y de apariencia exótica, era alta y delgada, de piel canela y unos hermosos ojos azules, además de llevar el cabello largo de color blanco, la mezcla de etnias era muy extraña pero no por ello la hacia menos hermosa, vestía unos jeans entallados azul oscuro y un sweater color cereza oscuro, y llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta alta. -hola soy Mia-me presente - yo soy Ororo Munroe, es un placer finalmente verte en persona Mia, antes de instalarte, quisiera hablar contigo en mi oficina-me dijo, y la fui siguiendo a su oficina.

Al entrar, ella me dijo donde podía dejar mis cosas y sentarme - el doctor McCoy me comento que tu le preguntaste si nosotros discriminabamos a los mutantes, la respuesta es no, aquí no se discrimina a mutantes, porque este es un instituto para mutantes y te admitimos aquí porque eres uno de los nuestros -me dijo seriamente, esperen, ¿yo soy una mutante? y se puede saber cuando diantres paso eso; de lo poco que yo sabia los mutantes o jóvenes con poderes como yo los llamo, desarrollan sus poderes o sufrían cambios fisicos entre los catorce y los dieciséis años, yo ya tenia 17 y no había desarrollado ninguna capacidad en especial. Algo allí no cuadraba.

Al ver mi expresión -Hank, o el doctor McCoy como le conoces, me dijo que no era posible que tu fueras mutante, pero según cerebro si lo eras, por lo que el insistió en estudiar tu caso personalmente y descubrió que efectivamente tu poseías el gen, pero posee ciertas particularidades, y por una extraña razón le es casi imposible estudiarlo. Pese a que puedes vivir en el mundo humano, quisiéramos que te quedaras, aquí con nosotros, si quieres puedes quedarte con nosotros o podrías regresar a casa, también podríamos buscarte un instituto en Nueva York- me dijo, irme a casa en definitiva no era opción por lo que decidí quedarme.

- me quedo - decidí, Ororo sonrio -me alegra mucho tu decision, te instalaremos, casi no hay estudiantes, porque la mayoría de ellos están visitando a sus familias o de campamento, de todos modos, quisiera que Hank te realizara unos cuantos exámenes con tu consentimiento antes de iniciar clases, aquí acostumbramos a asignar a los estudiantes habitaciones con personas cuyas habilidades sean compatibles entre ellos, por lo que hemos decidido darte una habitación en el tercer piso, que es el piso de los profesores, nadie aquí quiere que te sientas aislada, pero en algunos casos hay ciertos roces entre estudiantes y pueden llegar a usar sus poderes, a veces, esto se va de madre por lo que queremos darte la mayor seguridad posible, y bueno, en cuanto a tus particularidades, eso se mantendrá en la mas estricta confidencialidad entre los profesores y tu , ¿vale?, pero si gustas puedes decircelo a quien quieras, le diremos a los estudiantes que es un tema delicado y que no deben preguntar -me dijo, no me gusto el hecho de ser la única en el piso de profesores pero entendía sus razones, con mi queridisima "buena suerte" no duraría nada sin tener que ir al hospital, por un nada envidiable 'rompete una pierna', tómese tan literal como se quiera.

-ya basta de la parte aburrida, vamos, te llevare a tu habitación - dijo una muy feliz Ororo ayudandome con algunas maletas, mientras íbamos en dirección al tercer piso, me contó que ella podía controlar el clima, el aire y el agua, que su padre era un reportero y su madre una princesa aborigen africana, y que quedo huérfana a causa de un incendio, luego de ello se dedico a robar hasta que el profesor Xavier la tomo bajo su ala y en agradecimiento, a la muerte de este, ella continuo con su sueño, algo me decía ( llamenlo instinto femenino, sexto sentido, o como quieran) que allí había mas que amistad y fraternidad, al menos de parte de Ororo, pero que podía hacer yo, no tenia experiencia en el campo de las relaciones y además el profesor ya estaba 3 metros bajo tierra.

Cuando llegamos, me mostró una habitación enorme, con un mini vestíbulo, un pequeño estudio, baño privado y un closet gigante, me encanto pero era muy impersonal, -pensé que si vas a estar un poco aislada, que mejor sea con todos los beneficios- dijo Ororo, y bueno no podía quejarme, luego de eso Ororo se despidió y me dijo que si la necesitaba ella vivía en el ático, en cuanto me fije, me di cuenta que había una tab, y en cuanto la encendí, encontré una guía de inducción para los nuevos estudiantes, comencé a leerlo y vi las principales reglas junto con el plano que en resumidas cuentas era: El terreno donde yace la mansión ocupa un estrecho de 4 cuatro kilómetros entre Graymalkin Lane (la carretera que lleva a la mansión) y el lago Breakstone, sobre 200 acres de bosque. El terreno alrededor de la casa, que lleva hasta el lago, está podado; pero el resto del territorio, particularmente cerca de los límites de la propiedad, sigue siendo un bosque. Al este, sobre la estribación de una montaña, los suelos de la propiedad son elevados. Aquí se encuentra una pista de aterrizaje secreta. Los edificios visibles desde la superficie incluyen la cochera, la casa marina y las torres de comunicación. Bajo tierra existe los hangares y un túnel para transportar personal y objetos desde la pista y la mansión. También hay una entrada de emergencia que conecta los hangares con el lago utilizando un cámara hermética.

Muy profundo bajo tierra se encuentra una antena de frecuencias muy bajas (VLF) utilizada para comunicación alrededor del mundo. La antena se conectó al equipo de detección mutante de Cerebro ( aparato de detección de ondas cerebrales mutantes). En el Primer Piso se encuentra: El ala Sur consiste en los comedores, la cocina y una sala de reunión. El ala Norte contiene la biblioteca y un salón para estudiar. También incluye el Estudio del profesor que ya no es usado actualmente. El laboratorio de cómputo principal también se encuentra allí.

La porción central de la mansión consiste del vestíbulo principal y el área de recepción. También incluye el primer piso de la habitación privada del profesor, incluyendo el baño y vestidor.

Las escaleras principales llevan del vestíbulo principal al segundo piso y una escalera espiral conecta la habitación del profesor a su recámara. También, dos elevadores corren desde el ático al sótano. Estos elevadores también acceden a los niveles subterráneos si sus usuarios son autorizados por la computadora por medio de huella de la palma.

La computadora de la mansión puede detectar individuos conocidos dentro del complejo y así localizar posibles intrusos e identificar su localidad por zonas que son:

Zona 1: Nivel Principal

Zona 2: Segundo Piso

Zona 3: Ático de Ororo

Zona 4: El resto del ático

Zona 5: Tercer Piso

Zona 6: Habitaciones de Charles Xavier

Zona 7: Sótano

Zona 8: Área Subterránea Nivel Uno

Zona 9: Área Subterránea Nivel Dos

Zona 10: Cámara del Peligro

Zona 11: Túnel de Transporte

Zona 12: Túnel Personal

Zona 13: Área de Hangares

Zona 14: Casa Marina

Zona 15: Cochera

El Segundo Piso posee 88 habitaciones de estudiantes, con 24 baños completos y 8 habitaciones para huéspedes, con la tan puedes saber quien esta n cada habitación además puedes consultar su perfil, como en redes sociales. En adición, el ala Norte tiene un taller multiuso con herramientas capaces de manejar carpitería, herrería, y electrónica. El ala Sur tiene una lavandería y un estudio para artes y vídeo.

La porción central del segundo piso contiene las habitaciones del profesor, incluyendo su recámara y baño completo. Las escaleras principales dirigen al primer piso y tercer piso.

El Tercer Piso contiene los dormitorios de la facultad, incluyendo los de Scott Summers, Jean Grey, Rogue y Logan. Aquí también se encuentra una lavandería, tres baños completos independientes y un teatro y donde me estoy quedando yo.

La porción central del tercer piso contienen las oficinas de Scott, Jean, y Ororo y también un estudio/oficina utilizado por toda la facultad. Las escaleras principales dirigen al segundo piso y la escalera secundaria lleva al ático.

El ático es principalmente utilizado como bodega y equipo de comunicaciones desde la torre exterior. El ático también contiene un salón para jugar en su área central que en ocasiones es utilizado como salón de clases. La mayoría de los artículos embodegados son pertenencias de los residentes.

El ático también contiene la habitación de Ororo, localizada en el Sur. Como el resto de la mansión, el ático también contiene la misma estructura y el mismo sistema de seguridad.

En el Nivel Subterráneo Uno se encuentra:

Facilidades de Atención Médica

Laboratorio Químico

Laboratorio Práctico Físico, incluye Laser y Computadoras.

Laboratorio Electrónico

Laboratorio Robótico

En el Nivel Subterráneo Dos se encuentra:

Cámara del Peligro

Tecnología Shi'ar

Por el contrario se debe tener en cuenta que: cada estudiante puede decorar su habitación a su gusto, pero debe mantenerla en orden. Las computadoras están conectadas a una red que sirve de mecanismo de comunicación interno. Durante su tiempo libre, los estudiantes gozan de un salón de juego equipado con todo desde mesas de billar, lo último en vídeo juegos de X-Box, Nintendo, Play Station y juegos de realidad virtual con proyecciones holográficas, películas, y estrenos de vídeos de otros planetas. La barra está exclusivamente restringida a sólo adultos y si un niño pequeño quiere jugar debe ser con un adulto responsable.

En fin por lo que veo podía decorar mi habitación como gustara por lo que comencé a trabajar en el diseño de mi habitación y mañana hablaría con Ororo, trabaje hasta quedarme dormida.


End file.
